Dealok/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to Dealok. A-G The Ace: Dealok is Dragon Soul's Guild Ace and potentially its strongest warrior. YES. *'Broken Ace': Is said to have had passed through a lot of shit in his life. Animal Motifs: A dragon, indeed. The Antagonist: Dealok is shown interested and also an opposing force to Damon's ideals, yeah, truly the story's remarkable antagonist. Antagonist Abilities: Right in the point. Dealok has the same elemental powers as Damon, though the latter's much more unique. Asskicking Equals Authority: Averted. Dealok didn't need to fight anyone in order to rise in the ranks. *'Authority Equals Asskicking': Titles are a thing in Breakdown, that applies for most of them. Dealok is no exception. Badass: Faces a humanoid dragon going all out, barely flinches, keeps his cool and even says how he is glad that some fun had finally arrived. *'Badass Baritone': His voice is described as quite deep, matching with his personality and appearance. It also counts as his Charm Point. **'Word of God' says that his voice actor in the japanese version would be Ryōtarō Okiayu! Baritone Voice confirmed. *'Badass Boast': Dealok is shown to be a person full of those, when he does speak, wise words come out. *'Badass Cape': Has a black cape to match the rest of his appearance. *'Badass Grandpa': Genghis stated Dealok is really old, although it's unconfirmed. His voice doesn't help it either. *'Badass In Charge': Subverted in a way, while he is not fully in charge of Dragon Souls, he does give advices to Genghis. He is the Ace, so he is pretty much above everyone. Bad Boss: Beware the Quiet Ones: During most of Dragon Soul meetings, Dealok is absent, he doesn't need to go. And when he is present, he is very quiet. Doesn't mean he is just a guild's grunt. Blood From The Mouth: Once got a fatal wound in the belly which made him cough blood. Break The Badass: He had defeated DRAGON FORCE DAMON without even using his full power. Casting A Shadow: He has Shadow Dragon Slaying powers, although it's unknown if they are his main element. Curb-Stomp Battle: Has apparently done this to a few Councilors. Dance Battler: Some of his movements require immense agility and reflexes, one once compared it to dancing with death. Death Glare: Every glare given off by him. Elemental Shapeshifter: Can transform into fire and shadows apparently. Feel No Pain: Got a hole blown up on his belly, yet acts normally. H-P Intangible Man: As said, Dealok can become two elements. Killing Intent: Constantly uses this to intimidate others, a simple glare is enough to demonstrate it. The Leader: Partially right. Dealok is just under Genghis, in terms of command in Dragon Soul. Or is that so? Life Energy: Eternano, that is partially correct though. Major Injury Underreaction: Dealok got his stomach pierced by Damon's arm...OK. Meaningful Name: Dealok is made up of the words Death or Dead and Lock. It's exact meaning is unknown. It should be noted that in concurrent progamming, Deadlock is a situation in which two or more competing actions are each waiting for the other to finish, and thus neither ever does. One Hit Kill: Did this to various councilors. One-Man Army: Damon D. Draco is an One-Man army guy, Dealok easily defeated him. Do the math. *'Person of Mass Destruction': Leveled half of a city even when it wasn't his target. Playing With Fire: He possesses Flame Dragon Slayer magic, it's unknown if that's his main element though. Q-V Rated M for Manly: Just take a look at those muscles, exposed due to him wearing a very tight outfit, Dealok states he uses it as to highlight his muscles. With that same outfit, comes a cloak which shall be blown against the wind in any given opportunity. Red and Black and Evil All Over: Uses a completely black outfit, his eyes shine red, has control over shadows and flames. Red Baron: He is known as the Almighty Dragon, fitting. Respect Your Elders: Averted. You need to respect him. Spell My Name with an "S": Dialocke when spoken literally, the romanized version also counts Diarokku. The Stoic: Prefers to stay quiet for most of the time, even one of his quotes allude to it. Super Mode: He is revealed to possess Drive, somehow. The Nose Knows: Dealok is a Dragon Slayer, despite not having used his nose on-screen yet. Unknown Origins: It's indeed unknown why Dealok isn't registered on the Magic Council archives. It becomes more strange as Word of God says that every mage on the continent is registered on the archives. W-Z Category:Tropes